A Game of Control
by GiggleGirl89
Summary: Snippet: "I’m ready to give up control Hermione. Are you?” Malfoy asked. He held opened the box and it held two white gold bands." Review!


A Game of Control

A/N: Hermione and Draco are in their Seventh Year as Head Girl and Boy. Both are competing for complete control over each other in every aspect of life. DH didn't happen. Just a one shot which was inspired by Metro Station's Control.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP but this woman J.K. Rowling does…

Hermione Granger was sitting in a boiling Charms with her legs crossed and the bottom one jiggling up and down. The balls of her foot making a rhythm with the floor. She twirled her quill between her fingers. Her unruly curls were pulled back into a tight bun. Her Gryffindor tie hung loosely around the neck and her button down left opened just before it became indecent. Her chest was glistening from sweat but she was better off than the rest of her classmates. A sweltering heat wave had fallen over the school within it's last few weeks of term

Trying to concentrate on Flitwick's review for N.E.W.T.S but the heat was making it impossible, all she wanted to do was go to sleep. Looking toward her left Ron was asleep with his head thrown back and mouth wide open. Something was dripping from the side of his mouth and Hermione couldn't tell whether it was spit or sweat._ 'Gross.'_

On her right Harry had flat out put his head on his desk. His untidy hair actually looked neat because it was plastered by sweat to his face.

Continuing her survey of the class she saw various faces asleep, holding their head up with their hands. Some had made parchment fans to cool off, but all they did was fan hot air at themselves. The heat had come on so quickly that no one knew what to do with it and now the castle's inhabitants had to suffer.

Hermione then caught the grey eyes that would cool anyone at any temperature. She caught eyes with Draco Malfoy. Looking him up and down he seemed to be sweating little to none. Whenever their eyes had locked over the years they would try to see who would back down first.

They were both the best in their year. They made up this year's Head Boy and Girl. Beating everyone in every subject in every year. Best scores on O.W.L.S and most likely will have top scores in N.E.W.T.S. Fighting with everything they had in order to be number one. The pair had been fighting so hard they became equal. No matter what one threw at the other, the other could reciprocate with just as much strength if not more. He called her a mudblood and told her she was unworthy to study magic. Hermione proved him wrong by becoming the best witch Hogwarts had seen in years. She called him an egotistical spoiled brat. He kept on proving she was right by abusing his power as prefect and buying his way onto the Slytherin Quidditch team. They differed on values, lifestyles and ethics. But they were best and both had recognized that in each other. Driven, ambitious and manipulative they were and acknowledged that also within each other.

However that did not mean that they stop trying to knock each other off the top pedestal. Now they have succumbed to staring contest. Over the years there was plenty of glaring, staring and eye contact made with the appropriate quip. It was a childish way but silently it was agreed that whoever won they were the ultimate best and earned bragging rights.

Problem with this solution was that they kept prolonging it. If someone did win then it became a best 3 out of 4. In their case it was more like the best 2,000 out of 3, only time they could end was if they were interrupted by a Professor or a fellow classmate. Neither could give up because that would relinquishing control and that just wasn't a possibility for either him.

Flitwick had signaled the end of class which ended this round for them. Hermione frowned because she thought she had him today but there was always break time.

Walking out of the classroom she had Harry and Ron on either side of her. Malfoy was outside surrounded by his usual cronies. He was the center of attention as always.

Their eyes met but it was different look than what was usually shared. There was another level to their game of control and it was one they had been playing only the last six months. The look only lasted two seconds but both knew what they had to do.

"Hey guys I'm going to lay down I think all this heat is getting to me" Hermione said.

"Do you feel alright? Do you want us to take you to the infirmary?" Harry asked. He looked concerned. Ron was beginning to take her books from her.

"No. I think all I need is lay down in my bed in the dark and cool down. I'll be fine, it's just the heat." She reassured them with a smile and took her books back.

"Go on and have some fun." Hermione said.

"You should go lie down, you sound delirious." Ron said.

"How?"

"You just told us to have fun when it's N.E.W.T.S. season." Harry answered.

Hermione smiled but pushed them in the direction of the grounds. As soon as she was sure they were gone, she took off on a short cut to the Head Dormitories.

DM/HG

Hermione had thrown herself into the portrait and saw the common room empty.

"Yes, I beat him!" She exclaimed to what she thought was an empty room.

"You wish Granger." A lazy drawl had come from above. Draco Malfoy was leaning over a ledge that sectioned off as a loft. He held a lit cigarette loosely in his hands.

"How did you get here so fast?" Hermione asked. She thought she had found the fastest shortcut but he obviously found a better one.

"The passage way behind that tapestry of an on going chess game." Malfoy smirked at her.

Hermione made a mental note to have something done to that passage way.

"Plus I didn't have to explain to my buffoons why I wanted to get away from them." Malfoy launched himself over the ledge and landed softly on the floor. He stubbed out the cigarette at a nearby ashtray. He walked slowly towards her while she stood her ground. If she moved back it would be a sign of weakness and the weak do not get control.

"You could have used the stairs, it's safer" She pointed to the nearby stairs that lead to the loft.

"Why take the safe route? We both know I don't do anything safe."

" I know. They aren't buffoons, they're my friends. At least they can think for themselves and aren't afraid of me." Hermione responded.

"Oh anyone can think but are they intelligent? Not everyone is like us Granger, I trust you knew that." Malfoy was standing inches away from her. His 6'3 frame towered over her 5'4 one.

"Of course I know that but Harry and Ron are different. That's beside the point, you didn't give me the look just talk about my friends." Hermione looked into his grey eyes which were darkening with each passing moment.

"No of course not. I wouldn't waste the look on such trivial things"

"Are you ready to give in?" She asked hoping today they would end this drawn out battle.

"I think what you really wanted to say was 'Malfoy take me please, I was a fool to think I could be better than you' He smirked. One of his hands were grazing up and down her arm creating shivers down her spine. This was how this level always started. Back and forth banter and then innocent touching.

"Don't be so naïve Malfoy."

"I'm not, just being truthful."

The touching never stayed innocent for long. Instead it became another fight for control but this was more physical.

Hermione dropped her school bag on the floor and kicked off her shoes. She walked away from him slowly having her back towards him. Almost to her room she stopped and placed her hand on the door frame. Tapping her fingers to the beat of her counting. She was counting how many seconds it was going to take him. _'1,2,3,4...' _

Malfoy flipped her around and slammed her back against the door. He pinned her hands above her head with one hand. He leaned in for a kiss but she denied him by turning her head. He frowned but not to be deterred he tried again. Hermione just moved her head to the other side. She could tell he was getting miffed because he doesn't like it when does that. A smirk was gracing her face and from the corner of her eye she saw him smirking too.

"I'm going to snog that smirk off you." He proposed "I'd like to see you try" She challenged.

Malfoy grabbed her face roughly toward him. "Be careful of what you ask for." His lips crashed roughly with hers. His tongue was begging entrance and she didn't want to give in so quickly. He just kept at it until she gave in. Their tongues began their dance to dominate over each one another. Malfoy let go her hands and face in order to pick her up. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips while he opened the door to her room.

He dropped her on the bed and was about to pounce on her but she rolled out of the way. Malfoy was flat out on his stomach.

"That's was not fair Hermione…" Malfoy said with a mock whine.

"Life's not fair." She chimed. Hermione climbed on top of Malfoy while he was still on his stomach.

"Oof! Someone's gained a couple of stones."

Hermione bit his ear as he laughed. "Take that back or I will kick you out of my bed."

"You don't have the will to do it. You want me to stay, the desire was in your eyes today in class." Malfoy had rolled over putting Hermione on the bottom.

Hermione began to unbutton his shirt while still underneath. "You may be on top but I'm still controlling this situation."

"Sure Granger whatever you want to say to make yourself feel good." Malfoy turned on her so that they were facing each other. He unbuttoned the rest of her shirt with one hand. Hermione raised herself up to him and kissed him. Reaching for the belt that held up his slacks she whipped them off. Malfoy had one knee between her legs and was inching his hand up her skirt but she swatted it away.

"Granger you are driving me nuts with this control fixation you have." Malfoy pulled away from her and looked her at seriously. Her smile faded from her face as she saw his face.

"It's not a fixation. It makes up who we are to each other. We have always been competing for first place. You can't deny that you love being in control just as much as I do."

"Yes I do love control. I breath it, live it and embrace it regularly but the control needs to stop in the bedroom. Yeah we have always been competing for first but for school Granger. This thing that we got sucked into this thing and it's bigger than us. It's bigger than our thirst to be number one and it's time you realized.

Hermione sat up fully and moved to one side of the bed. Malfoy sat on the edge with his back to her. This was suppose to be just a way for them see who was better, who would be number one. They were both control freaks and they reveled in thick of it. Hermione couldn't deny that she had feelings for him. They were at the pit of her stomach when they started the second level of their game. Now they had bubbled up to her heart and explode every time she saw him. Every time he kissed, touched or looked at her. He was a complete opposite of her but she loved every single thing that made up Draco Malfoy. She just thought he wouldn't feel the same, that he couldn't feel the same for her. Now he put it out there in front of them and he thought she hadn't realized. This was more than a stupid game of control. It was love and love is definitely bigger than them. It was one of the most powerful emotions in the world and it laid between them.

Malfoy had suddenly gotten up and walked out. Hermione thought he mistook her silence for rejecting his love. She was about to get him but he came back. He had a small green box in his right hand.

"I'm ready to give up control Hermione. Are you?" Malfoy asked. He held opened the box and it held two white gold bands. Very simple but elegant.

"Are you asking what I think your asking?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Marry me Hermione Granger. I've fallen for you and lost control a long time ago. I can't think of leaving here and not having you in my future. I don't care about whose the best anymore because it doesn't matter. What we have right here, right now is much more important. I know we're young and we could have a long engagement but I couldn't let this fixation go on any longer. I love you."

Hermione looked at the rings and Draco. She realized neither had control anyway because neither of them knew this was going to happen. He was right and it wasn't important anymore. She got up and jumped into his arms.

"Yes, I'm ready." Hermione kissed the man she loved. They fell over on the bed side by side like equals.

"Before I put this on you, look at the inscription." Malfoy said. He handed Hermione the ring.

She look at the inside and saw in beautiful script was "_Draco & Hermione : An Uncontrollable Love" _

Tears had welled up in her eyes. She turned to face him "Yes we are Draco, yes we are." They kissed the night away and reveled in their bliss of love.

The End.

A/N: Reviews!!!


End file.
